fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Archer/@comment-33914494-20180801182703
Let's see now some Archers... Hum... SSR: Hou Yi, the greatest Archer, literally. Hou Yi was originally a sun deity, but he was mortalized by the Yellow Emperor after killing nine of his ten sons. Oh, and each of the nine sons are literally SUNS. His bow is known as "the Red Feathered One" and it was so almighty that Hou Yi shot down the suns with just one arrow each. He would be even stronger in destructive power than Gil, look, Gil have a planetary-buster Noble Phantasm, but this guy!? HE IS CAPABLE OF DESTROYING A SUN WITH JUST ONE ARROW! R/SR/SSR: Ullr, the God of... Skis. He is the scandinavian counterpart of our favorite DOGGO. Like Skadi's case, I see Ullr like the opposite of his celtic version. While our dog is a free spirit-like guy who gives the thumbs up to death, Ullr would be a really paranoic fellow who fights with a bow to not be caught in the battle's core. That is really something that is similar to his mythological version, once he is also the God of Survival in Nature and Hunting. He is the owner of a divine bow bestowed by Odin, the Ichaival. His powers are similar to the legend of multiple spearpoints of Gae Bulg: each time you shoot one arrow, other hundreds (or thousands differing by legend) go along with it. SR/SSR: Apollo, the God of Sun. Oh, this guy is really suspect to be a Divine Spirit. But actually he and his uncle, Poseidon, can be both summoned as Heroic Spirits due their legends of being turned mortals by Zeus and serving a mortal King. R/SR: Paris, the Beloved Prince. Now, coming out of the Gods... Here is the favourite hero of the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite. Paris was the prince of Troy and younger brother of Hektor. He once was married with a nymph, but hey, when you are greek hero and have the chance of marrying the most beautiful woman of the world marriage doesn't mather, right? I actually hate Paris, he is a dumb ass coward who wasn't capable of fighting for himself. He wasn't even good in achery, his arrows were magically guided by Apollo. Anyway, I really wish someday his relation with Achilles and his brother could be seen in the franchise. I imagine the Golden Apple of Eris as a Noble Phantasm very similar to Arjuna's Pashupata. SSR: Bhishma, the Hero of Loyalty. Oh. Right. This guy... Is the description of OVERPOWER. To start with... He was capable of avoiding Pashupata. Fought as an equal against the Eighth Avatar of Vishnu, Parashurama, the guy who turned Karna in that motherf*ckin unstoppable golden armored living bullet train. And he have the most Op ability that exists: once he is loyal to a King (in the case, once he have a Master) Bhishma can simply CHOOSE THE TIME OF HIS DEATH. You can try to burn him alive. Imaple him. Cut him in half. It will not work. He also have a astonishing ability of learning... This guy was capable of using Pashupata after just seeing the summoning ONE TIME. He also hate Arjuna and commited suicide to not serve under him and is a close friend of Karna. Their interactions would be nothing less than divine.